I miss you
by Deltas-Butterfly
Summary: Sequel to You are my rock! A Troyella songfic to I miss you by Miley Cyrus! Sequel and final part in the trilogy has just been posted its called When the truth is too much! please R


**I miss you**

Troyella songfic to Miley Cyrus' song I miss you.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything although I really want this song and Zac obviously!! Although I'll let Nessa keep him.

Sequel to my other songfic You are my rock

Background: Set a month after the previous story.

It had been just over a month since Troy's fatal accident. None of the gang had seen anything of Gabriella since the funeral. How brave she was that day. Taylor had tried going to her house but her mom said she had gone away for a while. Everyone assumed this was a cover story and that actually she was staying at her mom's house. She hadn't been staying at her flat but she had cleared out Troy's and her own stuff. No one knew where she was.

It was the day of Troy's twentieth birthday everyone had had got together to watch the local basketball game. As Troy had been a member there was to be a special ceremony.

"I was hoping Gabi would be here" Taylor said. She was starting to worry that she would never see her friend again.

"Don't worry, she'll come back soon enough" Chad said reassuringly, he put his arm around Taylor.

"We don't know what really happened, Gabi was there when whatever happened, happened, it's sure to have hit her badly."

Just then Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Zeke walked in along with a few others from East High, who Troy had kept in touch with.

"I can't believe Gabriella is missing this, she really should be here!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Who said she isn't here?" Zeke said holding Sharpay's hand.

"Huh?" Ryan shouted over the sound of the commentator.

"Look" Zeke pointed to the doors where Troy had ran out of every week.

Gabriella was standing there talking to one of the jocks. Suddenly the commentator was heard saying "In memory of Troy, we have his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez here and I believe she would like to make a speech.

A chorus of gasps was heard from all ex East High students at the venue.

Gabriella walked out onto the court and took the microphone from the commentator she mouthed thank you and he walked off.

Gabriella was standing in the centre of the court all alone; she looked so frail and small.

"I…I am" Gabriella stammered.

"Oh the poor girl, she looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks" Taylor said, without taking her eyes off her best friend.

"She really does" Chad said "You can do it Gabi hunny, we are right behind you" he shouted smiling at Gabriella.

"Thanks Chad" a smile spread across Gabriella's face.

She took a deep breath and started again.

"I am here today to say…I love you Troy my life is nothing without you and I promise you are secret is safe" She turned to her friends and said

"I know you haven't seen a lot of me lately and I apologise but I needed time to get over what happened"

"We knew we would see you again" Taylor said half crying, she flung her arms around her friend, Gabriella tried to pull away.

"If you think I'm ever letting go of you again you've got another think coming" Taylor half shouted.

"Taylor, its ok, there's one more thing I need to do"

Both girls pulled away from each other. Gabriella put her thumbs up and suddenly music started playing. Gabriella stepped back to the microphone and started singing.

Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding meI miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart will let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss youYou used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast 

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart will let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart will let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

Everyone joined in for the final chorus

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart will let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

When Gabriella had finished singing there was a chorus of cheers and applause from the audience and once again there was not a dry eye in the house.

Gabriella went and sat next to Taylor where she remained silent until the end of the game.

When the game finished everyone was leaving but Gabriella remained glued to her seat.

"I'll catch you up" Taylor said to Chad and the others.

"All right, I'll see you later" Chad lent in and kissed her cheek.

Taylor went and sat next to Gabriella.

"Hey, you were awesome up there" Taylor said.

"Thanks" Gabriella replied quietly, without looking up.

"You know that secret, you'd tell me if it was really important wouldn't you?" Taylor asked anxious for a yes.

Gabriella looked up and replied "No, I promised Troy on his death bed, he didn't want people to think of him differently and that's all I have to say on the matter"

"Ok Gabi, but if there's anything else bothering you promise you'll tell me" Taylor said putting her arm around her now size zero friend.

"Tay, there is something I need to tell you"

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to"

"Thanks I appreciate it" Gabriella said half crying.

"Oh Gabi" she hugged her tightly "What is it hunny?"

"Taylor I'm pregnant!"


End file.
